Torture Me
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Ed has been captured and Envy is having some fun


Torture Me 

Disclaimer: All FMA characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Roy and Envy stood there talking, or rather shouting at each other "You do know he'll die, don't you care?"  
"What's it to do with you whether I care or not."  
"You like him don't you?"  
"NO! I don't care about him. If he dies then Homunculus will live!"

"Will you stop talking like I'm not here!!" Ed screamed at them. But they both ignored him.

"Now go away, I want to torture him some more," grinned Envy. It was obvious that Roy couldn't win this battle at the present time, so he stormed off.  
Looking at Ed, Envy's smile was that of manic pleasure. "Now, where were we?"  
Ed was still chained up hanging from the wall.  
"Envy, let me down."  
"No, its fun seeing you hanging there helpless, I think I'll leave you there for a while. So... Enjoy your surroundings." Envy walked off and left him.  
With his arms stretched out and chained to the wall there was no way that Ed could do alchemy. So he went to sleep.  
Envy hadn't gone far, just outside the door. He was fascinated on how Ed would get out of this predicament. He peered round the door when he heard no sounds of escape, Ed seemed to be asleep. Envy didn't want to sit there watching him, but he needed to have a watchful eye on him incase Ed tried to escape, he was deep in thought when Wrath wandered past.  
"You'll do." Envy grabbed his shoulder  
"Wha??"  
"Go in there and watch him, don't talk to him or help him or touch him, just watch him."  
"I'm busy doing something for Lust, you do it." Wrath snapped back at him  
"I'm busy too, so I'm volunteering you." Envy grinned evilly at him "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"  
"Get Gluttony to do it."  
"He'll eat him."  
"Oh I see... you want to eat him instead." This earned Wrath a slap round the face.  
"Just go in there and watch him." Envy pushed Wrath into the room.  
Ed watched them from the slit in his partially closed eyes. He was never really asleep, just pretending and waiting for a chance to escape.  
Wrath sat down opposite him "So are you gonna escape then?"  
"I SAID DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Envy yelled from the other side of the door.  
"You said you were too busy to watch him, so what are you doing here?"  
"YEAH, I'M BUSY WATCHING YOU WATCH HIM!"  
Wrath got up and walked out "Watch him yourself - you were doing that anyway."

Ed opened his eyes once Wrath had left and looked at Envy. "So what you gonna do with me?"  
"Not decided yet. Pull off your fingernails, toenails, arms, legs, and have some fun with flame"  
"You wouldn't. You like me too much."  
"Ha, in your dreams. You are so full of yourself."  
"That's why you couldn't get Gluttony to watch me."  
"No, I want to torture you. Gluttony is a last resort when the fun has gone. He's called in to clean up. So I guess you're wondering how you got caught, Sometimes you can be so stupid Ed. You and your loverboy walked right into our trap."  
"Loverboy?"  
"Military. Flame Alchemist."  
"He is not my loverboy. He is my boss. Roy Mustang."  
"Whatever you say" Envy grinned, "but I know different, the way he tried to stand up for you and tried to take your place."  
Ed did wonder why Roy hadn't stayed around.  
"We didn't need him. We just needed you. He won't be back"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I KNOW people."  
"You don't know me."  
"WRONG ED, I do know you. I know what you're capable of. Why do you think I chained you up like this and why do you think I can do this..." Envy punched clean through Ed's automail arm severing it, he kicked it to the other side of the room. "See, makes things much more fun. Alchemy is out of the question for you now"  
It made things more impossible now, at least when Ed had both arms chained up, he could have made it out somehow. Now he had to find a new way out.  
"Envy, there you are" Lust appeared at the door, with the slobbering Gluttony behind her. "Don't be overprotective of your new toy, Gluttony would like to join the fun too."  
"Can I eat him?" Gluttony slobbered.  
"NO HE'S MINE!"  
Gluttony looked upset.  
"He can have him, once I've finished with him though. Let me have my fun first."  
Gluttony drooled on the floor. "FOOOOOD"  
"Yes, well make sure you don't take too long, Gluttony is getting hungry" Lust said and turned and left, making sure that Gluttony was following her.  
Envy waited till they were out of earshot. "See, that's what I have to put up with. So be a nice prisoner and enjoy your torture or I might get bored with you too quickly and give Gluttony an early lunch. Oh, and try to stay awake during this next session, I would hate for you to be unconcious and miss all the fun."  
"Listen to yourself, you really think your something Envy. Just wait."  
"Wait? What do you plan to do? Or rather, do you really think I'm scared of empty threats? How can you do anything? You are not in control Ed"  
"You're a psycho, Envy."  
"Yes and its fun."


End file.
